


Cвет в окошке

by alameli



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Attempted Murder, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: После десяти лет в тюрьме политический активист Эрик Леншерр собирается выяснить, почему его старый друг и любовник Чарльз Ксавье перестал его навещать.События происходят в неком абстрактном государстве.Написано на заявку-клип (АУ, Чарльз собирается совершить какое-то преступление и нанимает Эрика): https://vimeo.com/188805657





	1. Chapter 1

За воротами тюрьмы Эрика встретил пронизывающий ветер и какой-то шустрый паренек, тут же заехавший ему по носу микрофоном.

— Мистер Леншерр! Первые минуты на свободе! Какие планы, мысли, чем собираетесь заниматься? Вернетесь в политику? Ваши взгляды изменились за прошедшие годы? Сожалеете ли о чем-то?

— Вы хотите, чтобы я ответил, или будете только задавать вопросы? — раздраженно уточнил Эрик, шагая к автобусной остановке.

— Ну, х-холодно просто, не хочу вас задерживать, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся паренек.

— Мои мысли и намерения остаются неизменными. Случившееся десять лет назад было трагедией, из которой каждый из участников вынес свой урок, — слова звучали заученно, и именно такими и были. Эрик всегда знал, что скажет, если у ворот его будут ждать журналисты. Правда, он рассчитывал на больший ажиотаж.

— Как с вами обращались в тюрьме?

Эрик подумал о неделях в изоляторе. О побоях, унизительных процедурах, голоде и издевках. О трех случаях, когда он чуть не расстался с жизнью.

— Удовлетворительно, — отрезал он.

— Куда направляетесь?

Паренек бы удивился, если бы узнал, что день освобождения был расписан чуть ли не по минутам. И кажущееся одиночество у ворот тюрьмы — лишь иллюзия. Впрочем, делиться подробностями с журналистом Эрик не собирался. Вместо этого он загадочно ответил:

— Строить новый мир.

— Ого! — восхитился паренек.

— Вы очень странный журналист. Новенький?

— У меня просто свой подход.

— Это подкупает, — кивнул Эрик.

Из-за поворота показался автобус.

— Кстати, почему кроме вас никто не явился? Меня уже забыли? Я стал неинтересен? Неактуален? Или откуда-то сверху намекнули, что общаться со мной нежелательно?

— Последнее, — с готовностью ответил парень. — Но у нас небольшая местная газета, немного черного пиара не повредит. Может, вас подвезти?

— Не надо, — отказался Эрик, шагнув к автобусу, — но визитку свою дайте. Может, я еще помогу вам прославиться.

Паренек улыбнулся и сунул ему визитку, гласившую «Питер Максимофф», Эрик кивнул ему и запрыгнул в автобус, начав свой путь в новый мир.

***

В автобусе было всего несколько человек. Они не проявили к Эрику интереса, уставившись каждый в свое окно. Лица казались мрачными, безжизненными. Сидящие парами ничего не обсуждали. Захотелось громко сказать: «Доброе утро!», чтобы как-то встряхнуть этих серых людей, но он сдержался. Может быть, после тюрьмы у него просто было искривленное восприятие окружающего.

Когда вдали показался город, Эрик не испытал какой-то особой радости. Свобода не ощущалась, как нечто, о чем столько лет мечталось. Возможно, если бы его кто-то встретил у ворот тюрьмы... Но он сам попросил, чтобы из Братства никто не приходил – за ним наверняка наблюдали, и не хотелось, чтобы власти насторожились.

Если быть честным, он надеялся – придет Чарльз. Что бы там не случилось, из-за чего тот перестал навещать Эрика в тюрьме, но в день освобождения он придет. Разочарование было болезненным и мешало наслаждаться долгожданной свободой.

Автобус проехал мимо многоэтажки, на боковой стене которой огромными буквами было написано: «Мы не герои. НМ». Эрик заметил, что под надписью было несколько слоев краски — наверное, ее закрашивали, но потом снова наносили. Один из пассажиров автобуса проводил надпись пристальным взглядом.

Настроение немного улучшилось.

***

Из автомата он позвонил адвокату. Они не связывались последние семь лет, так они договорились. Когда начался процесс, Эрику пришлось продать квартиру, но адвокат, взявшийся за его изначально проигрышное дело, не стал обдирать его до нитки, и даже обещал сохранить оставшуюся сумму. Правда, потом у его конторы начались серьезные проблемы, о чем он и рассказал во время их последней встречи в тюрьме. «Нас, похоже, будут проверять и перепроверять, пока не найдут, к чему придраться, а потом закроют, хорошо если дело не пришьют, — сказал он тогда. — Нам обоим будет лучше пока не встречатся, чтобы не навредить друг другу. Когда выйдешь, позвонишь по этому телефону».

Эрик запомнил номер и позвонил, почему-то уверенный, что ему ответят, несмотря на то, что прошло много лет. И адвокат взял трубку, поздравил с освобождением и сказал адрес, куда приехать.

— Контору прикрыли, лицензии лишили, — рассказал адвокат, угощая Эрика вкусным домашним обедом. Теперь офисом была обычная квартира в недорогом жилом комплексе. — Пытались прижать финансово, но я не дался, все счета клиентов спрятал так, что даже следа не нашли. Консультирую теперь. Жаль, конечно, что не могу теперь выступать в суде, это было моим призванием, — Эрик согласно кивнул. Он несколько раз во время суда порывался аплодировать. — Но интересные дела по-прежнему находят меня сами, и в остальном не бедствую.

Так Эрик обзавелся кучей документов, банковскими картами, сумкой с вещами «на первое время» и даже ключами от старой машины, ожидавшей его в гараже напротив дома. И пожеланием «не ввязываться в неприятности».

— Я буду осторожен, — пообещал он, крепко пожимая руку адвокату. — Но есть вещи, которые должны быть сделаны.

Адвокат постарался не закатить глаза.

***

Старенький красный фольцваген вызвал больше эмоций, чем улицы родного города или лозунги на стенах и оградах, которые он заметил еще в нескольких местах.

Эрик уселся на водительское кресло, с трепетом положил руки на руль. Салон недавно чистили, внутри приятно пахло свежестью. Но всё, что он оставил тут перед тем, как его арестовали, было на месте. Черно-белая наклейка с акулой, которую он прицепил еще в университете. Амулет с монеткой на удачу, подаренный когда-то мамой. В бардачке — перчатки, фонарик, карта, набор отмычек, балаклава. На пол cкользнула какая-то карточка, Эрик потянулся за ней, и под ребрами больно кольнуло еще до того, как он ее перевернул. Старое студенческое фото. Они с Чарльзом расположились на траве под громадным деревом, растущим в саду дома Чарльза. Прислонились к стволу с двух сторон и увлеченно уткнулись каждый в свой компьютер, закусывая печеньями, приготовленными мамой Эрика. Иногда они тянулись к тарелке наощупь, одновременно, и их пальцы сталкивались в смешном противоборстве за печенье. Такими, молодыми, нелепыми и уже тогда безнадежно влюбленными, их и сфотографировала Рейвен.

Чарльз перестал навещать его два года назад, хотя до этого приходил каждый месяц. Его визиты были... отчасти пыткой, но даже обвиняя, укоряя и сокрушаясь, Чарльз умудрялся дарить Эрику так много тепла, что именно этих встреч он ждал с наибольшим нетерпением, а в худшие дни — с отчаянной надежной.

Дозвониться или иначе узнать, что произошло, у Эрика не получилось. Тем более, что в эти последние два года он чертовски много времени провел в изоляторе. Он предполагал, что Чарльз догадался. Или случайно встретил Эмму, которая тоже часто приходила в тюрьму. И понял, что Эрик ни на шаг не отступил от своих целей и поддерживал связь с Братством. Не то чтобы Эрик обещал ему отступиться, но Чарльз все равно мог разочароваться.

Эрику непременно нужно было с ним связаться, всё узнать, иначе это будет маячить на краешке сознания еще долго, отвлекая от дел и забирая моральные силы, которые были ему нужны. Но в его приоритетах после выхода из тюрьмы Чарльз стоял под номером три. Напомнить о себе соратникам, проверить готовность Братства, навестить друзей. Одного друга.

Пальцы предательски задрожали, когда он положил фото назад в бардачок. Может быть... может, всё же стоило решить этот вопрос прямо сейчас, немного изменить планы.

Эрик завел машину и поехал к дому Чарльза.

***

Плохие предчувствия охватили его как только дом показался за поворотом. Живую изгородь давно не подстригали, и она неряшливо топорщилась отростками, подъезд к гаражу был засыпан толстым слоем листвы, а у самых ворот валялся мусор.

Эрик припарковался на обочине, отметив, что на другом конце улице остановился черный мерседес, ехавший за ним уже какое-то время. Подошел к калитке сбоку от ворот, набрал старый код на домофоне, и тот сработал. Во внутреннем дворике царило еще большее запустение — за растениями давно не ухаживали, плетеный столик подгнил и покосился, а стулья валялись на земле. Эрик прошел к крыльцу и без особой надежды позвонил. Знакомая трель приглушенно отозвалась внутри, но за пыльным стеклом ничто не шелохнулось.

Он еще раз огляделся, раздумывая, что делать дальше, когда что-то привлекло его внимание на воротах в гараж. Эрик подошел ближе. Мелкие выемки на стене. Черные пятна на поверхности ворот. Черт. Это же следы взрыва.

Перед глазами потемнело.

— Очень жаль их, такая трагедия, — раздался сзади голос, и Эрик резко развернулся, прогоняя дурноту. Но всё равно не смог сообразить, кто к нему обращался, и беспомощно моргал, глядя на молодую женщину по ту сторону изгороди.

— Помните меня? Я Мойра, живу в доме напротив.

— Мойра! Да, конечно. Да, я помню. Что тут... как это произошло? Когда... — Эрик с трудом складывал слова в предложения.

— Примерно два года назад. Машина взорвалась, когда Рейвен выезжала из гаража утром в понедельник, как сейчас помню. Мы все были в ужасе. Бедная Рейвен.

— Рейвен? Погибла Рейвен? Одна?

— Да. О, вы подумали, что они оба?.. Нет, Чарльз в порядке... наверное. Он уехал отсюда вскоре после взрыва, и я больше ничего про него не слышала.

Дышать стало немного легче. Хотя смерть Рейвен тоже потрясла Эрика, они ладили с сестрой Чарльза, она была... бунтаркой, в чем-то похожей на него самого, и наверняка присоединилась бы к Братству, как только ее противостояние брату перестало бы быть лишь подростковым непослушанием. По некоторым фразам Чарльза во время его визитов, Эрику показалось, что это уже начало происходить, что она постепенно выходила из-под опеки брата и готовилась выбрать свой путь. Господи, ей было только двадцать четыре года!

Эрик заметил, что Мойра всё еще стоит за оградой, видимо, ожидая продолжения диалога.

— Простите, я ничего не знал и немного в шоке. А выяснилось, кто это сделал и зачем? Кто устроил взрыв?

— Да, арестовали какого-то психа. Он вроде взорвал что-то еще.

— И вы не знаете, где сейчас Чарльз?

— Увы, — Мойра покачала головой, — он не давал о себе знать.

— Что ж, спасибо, что рассказали.

Мойра кивнула и отошла, уже у ворот собственного дома оглянулась, будто что-то вспомнив, и с каким-то испуганным изумлением посмотрела на Эрика. Наверное, до нее дошло, что он тут так давно не появлялся и не был в курсе событий, потому что сидел в тюрьме.

***

Эмма ждала его за столиком в кафе «Вечность», как они и договорились много месяцев назад. Прекрасная и холодная, как обычно.

— Ты опоздал, — она не злилась, она была удивлена. — Слежка есть?

— Черная тойота, сейчас паркуется напротив. Но от дома адвоката за мной следовала другая машина, тоже черная, но мерседес, номера начинались на DW.

Эмма кивнула и что-то быстро набрала на экране смартфона.

— Почему ты не рассказала мне о смерти Рейвен?

Пальцы Эммы на секунду замерли над дисплеем.

— Мы не смогли этого предотвратить, — с досадой ответила она наконец. — Ксавье раскопал что-то, но нашим инсайдерам не удалось выяснить, что именно и о ком. Убить пытались его, Рейвен случайно в то утро взяла его машину. Как ни странно, но похоже, полиция арестовала реального исполнителя, какого-то психа. Имя заказчика мы так и не выяснили, если он вообще был. Я собрала всю информацию для тебя. И передам... скажем, завтра?

— Я спрашивал не об этом.

— Мы договаривались не обсуждать Чарльза, ты забыл? — Эмма пожала плечами. — Честно говоря, я думала, он к тебе приходил и всё рассказал сам.

Эмма считала их связь с Чарльзом бесперспективной, а его влияние на Эрика — опасным. Когда Эрику надоело это выслушивать во время ее визитов, они договорились о статусе кво.

— Ладно, завтра передашь всё, что у тебя есть, — Эрик решил пока закрыть тему. — Как уходим отсюда?

— Я пока останусь, пусть твой «хвост» думает, что ты вышел припудрить носик, — она расслабленно откинулась в кресле. — Дверь под лестницей, по длинному коридору до конца, там тебя ждет машина.

Эрик неторопливо встал и направился будто бы в уборную, за поворотом нырнув в дверь под лестницей. Коридор был, и правда, длинным и плохо освещенным, и, дойдя до конца, он еле нашел наощупь ручку двери. Так что буквально вывалился, еще и вляпавшись в лужу, во внутренний дворик, соседний с тем, куда выходило кафе.

— Появление, достойное короля, — прокомментировал гигантский детина, ждущий возле неприметного седана.

— Фред, ты что, стал еще больше? — дружелюбно спросил Эрик, протягивая ему руку.

— Нет, это ты измельчал, — пробасил тот, ухмыляясь. — Я за руль, а ты следи, не появится ли «хвост», у тебя глаз наметан на это дело, я помню. Попетляем немного, прежде чем ехать на место.

Эрик кивнул, и они забрались в машину. «Время перемен. НМ», - было написано мелом на стене арки, через которую они проехали.

***

Все знали, где располагался штаб «Братства» — общественной организации, занимающейся правами молодежи, трудоустройством студентов, популяризацией различных видов спорта, организаций дискуссий о социальных и политических проблемах. Небольшой яркий офис в центре города почти всегда пустовал, раз в полгода успешно переживал обыски, а его немногочисленные сотрудники отточили вежливость в разговорах с полицией до совершенства.

Но настоящим местом встреч активистов организации был мобильный штаб. Эрик еще до тюрьмы обсуждал создание чего-то подобного, а потом у него было много времени, чтобы продумать все детали, которые он и передавал Эмме во время ее визитов. «Мощное дорогое оборудование. Автономные генераторы. Мы должны иметь возможность подключиться к сети в любой момент. Заглушить полицейские рации. Сбить с толку системы наблюдения. Мобильная кухня, душ, медицинский модуль. Неприметные машины, лучше небольшие грузовые, с чистыми документами, проверенными водителями. Оружие только у тех, кто имеет лицензию, но боекомплектов пусть будет с запасом. Штаб должен разворачиваться минут за пятнадцать и так же быстро сворачиваться».

Ему не терпелось увидеть, как это выглядело в реальности.

Пока они петляли по городу, проверяя, нет ли за ними слежки, Эрик собрался, сфокусировался на предстоящем событии. Он обязательно выяснит, где Чарльз и что произошло, обязательно убедится, что виновный в смерти Рейвен наказан. Но самым важным сейчас было то, что произойдет в штабе Братстве, он готовился к этому все десять лет. К этим нескольким минутам, когда он, кем-то забытый, кем-то втайне презираемый, кому-то вовсе незнакомый, должен был завоевать уважение соратников и получить власть — не за былые заслуги, а за то, кем он был всегда и продолжал быть сейчас.

Спустя час совсем стемнело, и они выехали за город, Фред уверенно вел машину по узкой дороге. Иногда Эрик что-то спрашивал, и тот охотно отвечал, но сам вопросов не задавал. Молчаливый и нелюбопытный парень был Фред, не слишком умный, но очень надежный.

— Приехали, — сказал он, съезжая с дороги, хотя Эрик не видел вокруг ровным счетом ничего, кроме деревьев.

Он было решил, что они заехали в какой-то лес, но оказалось, что полоса деревьев довольно узкая, только вдоль дороги, а за ней располагались строения, в темноте выглядевшие довольно мрачно.

— Заброшенная стройка, — пояснил Фред, вылезая из машины. — Мы достали списки таких объектов в городском муниципалитете, проверили и отобрали десять, и перемещаемся между ними в случайном порядке.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Эрик, следуя за ним.

Из темноты к ним внезапно шагнула фигура, пробасившая с фальшивой непринужденностью:

— Брат, есть закурить?

— Только «Мальборо лайт», — ответил Фред, и фигура отступила, снова растворившись в темноте.

Через несколько минут впереди послышались голоса, стало светлее, и, завернув за кусок недостроенной стены, они вышли к штабу.

В центре стояла большая модульная палатка, типа военной, сбоку от нее — прицеп с кузовом-контейнером, из которого к палатке был сделан крытый переход. Чуть дальше Эрик заметил еще несколько небольших грузовых машин, между которыми деловито сновали люди.

— Добро пожаловать, — Фред приглашающим жестом показал на палатку. — Командуй, Эрик.

— Всем собраться внутри через десять минут. Организуй видеосъемку.

***

— Братья и сестры!

Убедившись, что камера записывает, Эрик, не теряя времени, поднялся на небольшое возвышение из ящиков, откуда его было видно собравшимся в палатке людям. Приехало шестьдесят три человека, как успел сообщить ему Фред. Лидеры ячеек из крупных городов, ярые активисты, опытные ораторы. Знакомых лиц — от силы десяток.

— Меня зовут Эрик Леншерр. Впрочем, вы все знаете мое имя, читали обо мне в газетах, видели по телевизору. Но кто я? Зачем я здесь? Что мне нужно? Я не хочу больше быть для вас только лишь именем, символом, я хочу стать вашим братом. Поэтому начну с самого начала. Я родился в этом городе, в обычной семье, и я всегда был умным мальчиком, — раздались отдельные смешки. Хорошо. — Уже будучи подростком я понял, что система управления в нашей стране прогнила, и гниль проникла во все уровни нашей жизни — от бытовых мелочей до общегосударственных решений. А тех, кто осмеливался протестовать, оспаривать эти решения — преследовали, наказывали или просто убивали. Вы сейчас, наверное, думаете, что я говорю о себе. Но я говорю о людях, чьи имена мы будем помнить и чтить, сколько бы власть не пыталась заставить нас их забыть. Саммерс. Роджерс. Уэйн. Многие другие, кто заплатил жизнью за то, что говорил правду. Что касается меня...

Кажется, многие в палатке затаили дыхание. Эрик теперь мог говорить тише, его услышали бы даже если бы он шептал.

— Десять лет назад я принял участие в протестах, организованных Братством. Мы были молоды и наивны. Мы вышли на улицу, желая чтобы нас услышали — нет, не те, кто стоит у власти, потому что они давно уже не прислушиваются ни к чему, кроме собственной жажды наживы. Мы хотели, чтобы нас услышали те, кто предпочитал молча терпеть. Кто пострадал из-за системы, но смирился. Мы вышли, чтобы эти люди узнали — они не одни, нас много. И если мы соберемся вместе, то не нужно будет терпеть, не нужно будет мириться, — Эрик сделал паузу, ему действительно тяжело было вспоминать тот день. — Властям не понравилось, что послушать нас пришло много людей. Нас попросили закончить митинг досрочно и покинуть площадь, поскольку мы «нарушали общественный порядок». Мы отказались. И тогда полиция напала на нас, вероломно и жестоко.

На самом деле, Эрик даже сейчас не смог бы сказать, кто на кого напал первым. Важным было не это. А то, что их акцию приказали свернуть в обход выданных самими же властями разрешений, прикрываясь фальшивым поводом. А позже возникшие беспорядки использовали, чтобы ввести больше ограничений и запретов.

— Погибли наши братья. А меня и многих других бросили в тюрьму, не разбираясь, кто и в чем именно виноват. Хоулетту, который разнимал дерущихся и вытаскивал раненых, впаяли пятнадцать лет. Он, кстати, привет передавал, — смеха не последовало, тема была слишком серьезной, но несколько легких улыбок промелькнуло на лицах тех, кто был знаком с Хоулеттом, который передал бы скорее нагромождение матов, чем «привет». — Что ж, эти события стали для меня первым уроком. Тюрьма — вторым. Предательство сторонников, которых сейчас нет здесь с нами, потому что они разочаровались или испугались — еще одним. Преданность друзей — самым важным, — Эрик нашел в зале Эмму, Фреда, кивнул им. И тут вдруг ему в голову пришла еще одна мысль. — А знаете, какой урок ждал меня в первый же день на свободе? Ничего не изменится, пока мы сами этого не изменим. Моего адвоката разорили. На моего друга покушались. За мной сегодня следили. Я не намерен этого терпеть! Я намерен действовать. Новый мир, — он обвел присутствующих вгзглядом, — начинается здесь и сейчас.

Палатка взорвалась аплодисментами и одобрительными выкриками. Эрик больше не был для них лицом из газет. Он поделился с ними личным, а ничто так не сближает, как ощущение, что ты посвящен в чужие тайны.

Эмма, как он заметил, холодно улыбалась, наблюдая за толпой.

***

Эрик остался доволен организацией штаба и общением с активистами. Братство доказало, что даже обезглавленное и истекающее кровью способно восстановиться и стать еще сильнее. А Эмма позаботилась о том, чтобы о его идейном вкладе знали даже новички.

В течении следующих двух недель он с головой погрузился в дела. Знакомился с ключевыми людьми, проверял техническую базу, восстанавливал собственные умения — прогресс не стоял на месте, пока он был в тюрьме, и предназначение некоторых приборов, которые использовались Братством, было для него загадкой. А Фред без устали подкалывал его, когда он неумело тыкал в сенсорные дисплеи. Физически Эрик был в прекрасной форме, в тюрьме он постоянно тренировался, но от занятий не отказался, тем более, что спортклубы, принадлежащие членам Братства, предлагали помимо обычных услуг занятия по стрельбе и общевоенную физическую подготовку.

Эмма, как и обещала, на следующий день после посещения штаба принесла ему документы, касающиеся Чарльза и убийства его сестры. Эрик многократно пробовал звонить по старому телефону Чарльза, но номер не отвечал. Обзвонил он и всех общих знакомых. Некоторые просто бросили трубку. Остальные ограничились «ничего не знаю» и «ничего личного, но не звони мне больше». Было похоже, что Чарльз прервал контакты со всеми старыми друзьями по университету, коллегами и даже просто знакомыми. Еще один телефон не отвечал — Хэнка Маккоя, помогавшего Чарльзу в его общественной работе, а позже в журналистских расследованиях. Эрик сделал пометку выяснить, где он.

Дело о взрыве машины было настолько же подозрительным, насколько простым. Подложивший бомбу — Роберт да Коста — поселился на той же улице, где жили Чарльз с Рейвен, за месяц до случившегося. Неделю спустя после его приезда кто-то взорвал мусорный бак двумя улицами дальше. Потом сгорел небольшой магазин по соседству. По этим происшествиям виновных не нашли, но по взрыву машины Чарльза у полиции быстро нашлись убедительные доказательства — запись видеорегистратора автомобиля, приезжавшего мимо, когда да Коста перелезал через ограду дома за день до взрыва. Его арестовали, отправили в психушку, поставив диагноз — биполярное аффективное расстройство. И приписали на его счет и остальные преступления.

Странным было то, что да Коста появился будто из ниоткуда — удалось найти сведения о его раннем детстве и юности, но чем он занимался после школы, почему приехал в город с другого конца страны, чем зарабатывал на жизнь — оставалось загадкой.

Когда выдавалась свободная минутка, Эрик листал собранное Эммой досье в надежде найти какую-то зацепку, которая бы подсказала, что на самом деле произошло или куда мог направиться Чарльз.

Он ждал отчета от Фреда по подготовке листовок в забегаловке возле спортклуба и читал это досье в сотый, наверное, раз, когда кто-то плюхнулся на сиденье напротив, кто-то пахнувший сыростью и сигаретным дымом.

Эрик вскинулся, чтобы не особо вежливо попросить незнакомца пересесть и подавился воздухом.

— Здравствуй, Эрик, — сказал Чарльз.

 


	2. Chapter 2

— Чарльз, — прохрипел Эрик. «Где ты был? Почему пропал? Почему не рассказал мне о Рейвен? Чем я могу помочь? Как у тебя дела? Ты меня еще любишь?» — хотел спросить он, но вместо всего этого только повторил еще раз: — Чарльз.

Он сильно изменился. Короткая стрижка вместо легкомысленной пышной шевелюры. Осунувшиеся черты лица, нахмуренные брови, острый взгляд — а когда-то Чарльз походил на сытого кота. От волнения Эрику в голову приходили совершенно нелепые сравнения. А этот запах! Его Чарльз всегда пах уютом, кофе и чем-то пикантным, немного дразнящим. Человек, сидевший перед Эриком, пах усталостью, загнаностью. Жил, похоже, в каком-то не слишком обустроенном месте и особо о себе не заботился.

— Я, наверное, застал тебя врасплох, — говорил Чарльз тоже не так, как Эрик помнил. Мягкие нотки, вызывавшие невольную улыбку у самых угрюмых людей и позволявшие добиваться нужного результата даже от идейных противников, совершенно исчезли. — Извини.

— Как ты, Чарльз? — Эрик задал тот вопрос, ответ на который хотел знать, даже если он ему не понравится.

Тот скривился.

— Не хочу тебе врать.

— Так не ври. Я же спросил не для галочки.

— Что ж, тогда — не очень.

— Где ты живешь?

— Это неважно.

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Есть знакомые в Братстве.

— Ты завел знакомых... в Братстве? — вряд ли что-то могло удивить Эрика сильнее.

— Я завел знакомых даже в аду, Эрик.

— Зачем? — первое волнение проходило, но Эрик всё еще чувствовал себя, как утопающий, пытающийся удержаться на поверхности, хватаясь за всё подряд.

— Рейвен убили, — это прозвучало холодно, отрывисто, как приговор.

— Я знаю, — мягко ответил Эрик, автоматически накрыв ладонью папку, которая лежала перед ним на столе. — Я был у вас дома. Видел... следы. Ты даже не представляешь, как мне жаль.

— Но ты ведь догадался, что убить хотели меня?

Чарльз будто прокручивал эту встречу в голове много раз, знал куда повернет разговор, направлял его. Эрик чувствовал себя с ним непривычно неуверенно.

— Догадался. Почему, Чарльз? Кому ты перешел дорогу?

Тот покивал, будто соглашаясь — правильные вопросы задаешь, друг мой.

— Об этом чуть позже. Я знаю, что вы в Братстве что-то затеваете, что-то большое. И у тебя, наверное, нет на меня времени.

— У меня всегда, — твердо перебил его Эрик, — найдется для тебя время.

Он чуть подался вперед, надеясь что Чарльз ответит тем же — просто наклонится чуть ближе. В прошлом они часто зеркалили жесты друг друга и тянулись к прикосновениям одновременно. Но Чарльз не шелохнулся.

— Мне приятно это знать, — прозвучало примерно как «спасибо, что остаетесь с нами» по радио. — Потому что мне нужна услуга, и это не какая-то мелочь.

— Всё, что угодно, Чарльз.

— Помоги мне убить человека, который виноват в смерти Рейвен.

***

Мимо окон проносились машины, шли пешеходы, на ресторанной кухне гремели посудой, за соседним столиком обсуждали, достаточно ли посолена картошка-фри. Мир сошел с ума, и этого никто не заметил.

— Что, прости?

Чарльз прерывисто выдохнул. Может быть, для него этот разговор был вовсе не таким легким, как казалось внешне. Эрик и вовсе чувствовал себя так, будто его по лицу ударили чем-то тяжелым.

— Я знаю, кто заказал мое убийство, знаю, как это осуществили и почему.

— Тот псих, да Коста, не виноват?

— О, он виноват. Он подложил бомбу, и он совершенно точно не в себе, так что правильно заперт в психушке. Но свел его с ума, научил делать взрывчатку, подослал ко мне, организовал другие поджеги, чтобы взрыв моей машины казался лишь одним из череды преступлений — другой человек.

— И его имя?

— Эдвин Ноор, — Чарльз выплюнул эти слова как ругательство.

Имя было Эрику знакомо.

— Священник?

— Архиепископ. Друг президента. Духовный наставник нации.

— Что ты о нем узнал?

И почему этого не смогло узнать Братство? Эрик чувствовал досаду. Ему подготовили досье на несколько сотен важнейших персон, приближенных президенту, на министров и членов парламента. Досье на Ноора там тоже было. Ничего особенного: взятки, вымогательства, отмывание денег, ложь, пропаганда. Этим занимались все хоть сколько-нибудь значимые фигуры в современной политике.

— Когда Ноор был молод, он организовал секту, в другой стране. У него была одна идея-фикс... неважно, это длинная история. Все члены секты покончили с собой.

— Массовое самоубийство?

— Да. Ноор обладает почти сверхъестественным даром убеждения. Владеет гипнозом, механизмами внушения, психотехниками манипулирования сознанием. Фактически он может убедить человека в чем угодно, особенно если тот не очень благополучен или в депрессии, а именно такие люди приходят в секты. Он продолжает этим заниматься, не отказался от своей идеи-фикс. И готовит вторую «фазу».

— Он собирается это повторить?

— Несомненно. И скоро.

— Чарльз... — Эрик подался еще чуть ближе к нему. — Мы займемся этим. В Братстве. Там есть люди, которые... не останутся равнодушными к подобной информации. Мы решим этот вопрос.

— Нет, — Чарльз покачал головой. — это нужно сделать до конца недели. Убрать его. Убить. Я должен его убить. Я планировал это два года. Я знаю, где он будет и когда. Знаю, как использовать его слабости против него. Как организовать всё так, чтобы не подставиться самому и не подставить тебя, если ты согласишься мне помочь. В месте, где он будет, много охраны. В одиночку я не справлюсь. А у тебя есть все необходимые навыки и средства, чтобы довести мой план до совершенство.

Черт возьми, Чарльз звучал как он сам, когда шел к цели. Интересно, десять лет назад, когда Эрик таким же непреклонно-уверенным тоном доказывал, что время дискуссий и просветительской работы прошло и пора создавать не общественные организации, а боеспособные группы, чувствовал ли и Чарльз себя тоже растерянным и беспомощным?

— Чарльз, — Эрик повторял это имя снова и снова, как если бы пытался им прикрыться, как щитом. Ну или надеялся, что оно вызовет в теле человека, сидевшего напротив, дух того Чарльза Ксавье, любимыми словами которого были «надеюсь» и «всё будет хорошо», а не «убийство» и «подставить». — Мне сложно поверить, что ты всерьез рассуждаешь об убийстве человека. Ты... даже драки не одобрял.

— Я изменился.

— Нельзя измениться так сильно, — убежденно заявил Эрик. — Тем более человеку настолько цельному, каким был ты... и каким остаешься, я уверен.

Чарльз моргнул. Неужели Эрик, наконец, сказал что-то непросчитанное им наперед?

— Помнишь, ты говорил мне, — решил продолжить мысль Эрик, — что кровопролитие недопустимо, потому что, пролив кровь, невозможно победить? И что нет смысла добиваться желаемого методами, которые вызывают отвращение у тебя самого? И что...

— Я помню всё, что говорил, — резко перебил Чарльз. — И не отказываюсь от своих слов. Я искал другой выход и не нашел его. Ноор — чудовище, слишком умное, чтобы попасться в ловушку. Как доказать подстрекательство к самоубийству, если все участники тех событий, кроме самого Ноора, мертвы? Как доказать, что это был именно он, если есть лишь нечеткая фотография и путанные воспоминания родственников погибших? Как убедить тех, для кого он стал почти божеством, не расставаться с жизнью, если они уверены, что только после смерти их жизнь будет иметь смысл? Но, знаешь, они считают Ноора бессмертным. Поэтому его смерть спасет если не всех этих людей, то большую часть.

— Да, это уже больше на тебя похоже — спасать тех, кто не просил об этом, — пробормотал Эрик сквозь зубы.

Чарльз поморщился.

— Не надо меня оправдывать. Я собираюсь совершить ужасное преступление. И втянуть в это самого дорогого мне человека. Последствия для нас обоих могут быть фатальными. Но это важно. И это должно быть сделано.

После «самого дорогого человека» Эрик ничего толком не услышал, тем более, что дальнейшие слова были эхом каких-то его собственных слов. «Должно быть сделано» — он ведь недавно кому-то тоже это говорил?

Когда-то он часами убеждал Чарльза, что методы борьбы с властью, предлагаемые Братством, эффективнее, чем трансформация мировоззрения общества, к которой стремился Чарльз. Убеждал, что время дискуссий и повышения политической грамотности прошло — всё это не подействовало. Общество нуждалось во встряске, в потрясениях, его нужно было подвести к черте, толкнуть во тьму, чтобы оно осознанно выбрало свет. И кто-то должен был взять на себя эту роль — провокатора, бунтаря, возможно, даже олицетворения зла. Примерить эту маску на себе было и соблазнительно, и рискованно. И как же Эрику хотелось тогда, мечталось, чтобы принять решение ему помог Чарльз. Чтобы тот понял его доводы, принял его идеи, встал рядом с ним, поддержал на нелегком пути. Вместо того, чтобы оспаривать каждое его слово и подвергать сомнению любой замысел. Как же это бесило! И в то же время, как теперь понимал Эрик, формировало его характер и укрепляло его дух. Бойтесь своих желаний, говорят? Да какого черта!

— Хорошо. Раз ты принял решение и тебе нужна моя помощь — ты ее получишь.

Чарльз кивнул, но его взгляд не выражал ничего — ни радости, ни разочарования.

***

Пришедший на встречу Фред, увидев, что Эрик не один и, видимо, узнав Чарльза, безшумно опустился за соседний столик. Эрик слегка кивнул ему, показав, что заметил и скоро освободится.

— Здесь, — Чарльз достал из-за пазухи конверт, — мой план, я расписал всё буквально по минутам.

Он расписал по минутам, как будет кого-то убивать? Эрика немного замутило. Он взял конверт, заглянул внутрь. Фото дома, охранников, схемы, флэшка и исписанные аккуратным знакомым почерком листы.

— На флэшке данные о сигнализации и камерах слежения. Я примерно разобрался с этим, но мне недостает опыта. Хотя в ювелирный магазин с похожей системой мне удалось проникнуть успешно.

Эрик обалдело уставился на Чарльза.

— Я взял только пару бриллиантов, — не меняя выражения лица добавил Чарльз, но потом уголок его губ слегка дрогнул. — Шучу. В той части, что касается проникновения в дом, я достаточно уверен, но мне кажется, при отходе нам не помешала бы помощь. Ты сможешь найти кого-то третьего?

Эрик кивнул.

— Хорошо, тогда увидимся в воскресенье, обсудим уже конкретные детали. А осуществить всё я хотел бы десятого.

— Десятого ноября? — уточнил Эрик.

— Да, тебе не подходит?

— Мне подходит, — следующая неделя обещала быть горячей. — Как я тебя найду?

— Я сам тебя найду, — Чарльз выскользнул из-за стола.

— А если просто так? — не удержался Эрик. — Если бы мне просто захотелось тебя увидеть, потому что... — он неловко замолчал.

Чарльз посмотрел на него так пристально, будто хотел прочесть мысли.

— За тобой следят. Слишком частые встречи могут навредить нам обоим. Ты же тоже что-то планируешь, Эрик. И ты всегда ставил интересы общества выше... всего личного. Сейчас не тот момент, чтобы изменять этому принципу. В воскресенье, ладно?

— Ладно, — Эрик откинулся на стуле, провожая Чарльза взглядом. Он не пробовал чертову картошку-фри в этом заведении, но во рту неприятно горчило.

***

Приходилось признать: Чарльз великолепно продумал свое преступление. Если бы он его сам не собирался совершить, то, пользуясь его заметками, это смог бы сделать даже первый встречный. Который был бы готов пойти на жестокое и кровавое убийство. А именно такое задумал Чарльз.

В конверте нашлись две жуткие фотографии, о них в заметках Чарльза значилось: «Представить убийство как ритуальное. Выбрать один из двух вариантов с фотографий, описание см. на обороте, продумать инвентарь». Продумать инвентарь к обезглавливанию или извлечению сердца из груди? Интересно, Чарльз всегда считал, что Эрик с легкостью может сделать нечто подобное или только недавно, под гнетом собственного горя, пришел к такому выводу? «Как ты догадываешься, — гласила другая страница заметок, касающаяся проникновения в дом Ноора, — я против ненужного насилия, и надеюсь, что охранников удастся нейтрализовать без кровопролития». А Эрик бы, конечно, оставил от них только мясные бифштексы, дай ему только волю!

Он чертыхнулся и вышел подышать свежим воздухом. Съемная квартира, в которой он ночевал, пока это место не раскроют спецслужбы, назойливо приставляющие к нему «хвост», была тесной и душной, и очень темной.

Эрик попросил посмотреть заметки, касающиеся системы безопасности дома, знакомого хакера и гораздо более опытного взломщика, чем Чарльз или сам Эрик, и тот не нашел, к чему придраться, но дал пару дельных советов.

Чтобы быстро уйти, им действительно лучше было поставить человека снаружи, который будет наблюдать за домом, расчистит путь отхода и будет ждать в машине, пока они добегут туда с «инвентарем». И головой или сердцем, в зависимости от того, какой ритуал выберут.

Эрик, не вдаваясь в подробности (особенно про голову или сердце), заручился согласием Фреда на эту мутную, но зачем-то нужную Эрику, а потому нужную и Фреду, операцию.

— Десятого? — только и спросил Фред. — Я думал, ты будешь... ну допустим, медитировать перед самым важным днем в твоей жизни, — он усмехнулся. — А ты решил кого-то ограбить?

— Это важно для меня, и эту проблему надо закрыть перед нашим... днем Икс.

— Тогда я с тобой.

Потом, когда всё закончится, Эрик расскажет Фреду правду. Чем бы всё не закончилось.

На флэшке из конверта нашелся и звуковой файл — интервью с какой-то девушкой, видимо, членом секты Ноора. Наверное, Чарльз хотел, чтобы Эрик убедился в необходимости остановить Ноора, хотя его слова было Эрику достаточно. На записи был совершенно безумный, бредовый, восторженный монолог о том, что мир, в котором мы живем, неправильный, искривленный, и только Владыка, помнящий настоящий мир, знает путь назад и покажет дорогу тем, кто готов отдать за это всё до последнего. Отчасти Эрик был с ней согласен: с миром было что-то не так, но самоубийством во имя бредней какого-то маразматика точно ничего не получится исправить.

***

В воскресенье Чарльз снова застал его врасплох, в какой-то момент просто открыв дверь его машины и плюхнувшись на сиденье рядом, прямо на груду листовок, образцы которых изучал Эрик. Похоже, выслеживать его у Чарльза получалось лучше, чем у спецслужб, снова потерявших его утром и в данный момент отсутствующих на горизонте.

— Ты мне жучок подбросил, что ли? — хмуро поинтересовался Эрик.

— Тебя же каждый день проверяют на жучки, — снова продемонстрировал осведомленность о его делах Чарльз, вытаскивая из-под себя смятые листовки. «Не молчать и не бояться. НМ», - гласила верхняя, и Чарльз хоть и не показал интереса, но явно успел прочесть.

Было странно, что он знал о Братстве довольно много, но не был в курсе их планов на одиннадцатое ноября, как следовало из их предыдущего разговора. Просто что Эрик «что-то планирует». Но случайно ли Чарльз назначил свое «ритуальное убийство» на десятое? Или здесь была какая-то связь, двойное дно? До этого момента Эрику и в голову не приходило, что за всем этим может стоять нечто иное или...

— Прости, я помню, что ты не любишь, когда тебя застают врасплох, — прервав поток его разыгравшейся паранойи вдруг извинился Чарльз. — На самом деле, какие-то вещи я могу угадывать интуитивно, потому что хорошо тебя знаю. Помню, где ты бывал, где встречался с друзьями, когда мы были... — «вместе» повисло в воздухе, и несколько секунд Чарльз не мог подобрать ему замены, — когда мы были молоды. Мы тогда не опасались шпионов и подосланных психов-убийц, я часто забирал тебя с собраний Братства или ждал в машине. Кстати, где ты достал свою старую тачку? Это ведь она, та самая?

Он дотронулся пальцами до наклейки с акулой.

— Адвокат попался честный. Так что да, та самая. В которой мы играли в города по дороге на море, а проигравший делал победителю минет.

Трудно сказать, почему Эрик выпалил это. Обычно он был сдержан в проявлении эмоций, а чего-то шокирующе откровенного от него и вовсе почти никогда нельзя было услышать, даже в постели. Но Чарльз, рассуждающий об их общем прошлом с холодной рассудительностью, взбесил его неимоверно.

Какое-то время в машине царило молчание. Эрик сверлил взглядом Чарльза, который пялился в приборную панель. Наконец, он повернулся к Эрику и мягко произнес:

— Не думай, пожалуйста, что я забыл, или что для меня это стало неважно. Ты — часть моей жизни, и мне кажется, что во время твоего пребывания в тюрьме, я не раз доказал, что выкидывать тебя из нее я не собираюсь.

— Ты перестал приходить, потому что опасался попасться на глаза кому-то из людей Ноора?

— Не только. Ноор посещал заключенных по долгу службы, оказывал «духовную помощь». И многие из них стали жертвой его влияния. Это снилось мне в кошмарах — что он приходит к тебе и убеждает стать его последователем.

— Меня не так-то легко в чем-то убедить, — с легким упреком заметил Эрик.

— О, ты не слышал, как он умеет убеждать! И если бы он понял, что через тебя может добраться до меня... А так, ты прав: он не заинтересовался тобой, потому что ты слишком сильная личность. Думаю, он просматривал дела и отбирал тех, чью волю сломить легко, а ты не из таких.

— Даже у тебя не получилось.

— А я и не пытался.

— Ты вечно спорил со мной.

— И это делало тебя только сильнее, — Чарльз слабо улыбнулся. — Признаться, я не был уверен, получится ли у меня противостоять тебе так же твердо. Знал, что ты станешь меня отговоривать, и ведь во время нашей прошлой встречи ты пытался — и, наверняка, попытаешься еще раз!

— И попытаюсь.

— Что ж, будем считать это испытанием, проверкой моей решимости. Если я не устою перед тобой, то когда передо мной будет Ноор — я тем более сломаюсь.

Эрик вздохнул.

— Какое прекрасное сравнение, спасибо.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я имел в виду.

Еще Эрик понимал, что с темы о личных отношениях, которую он бы с удовольствием продолжил, они съехали к этому чарльзову «ритуальному убийству», и вернуться назад вряд ли получится.

— Мы обсудим наше прошлое и, если захочешь, будущее, когда закончим с Ноором, — вторя его мыслям, сказал Чарльз. — Знаешь, я вижу всё ясно и четко — до того момента, когда оказываюсь перед ним и убиваю его. Это будто стоп-кадр моей жизни, и ничего после него пока не существует. Убиваю ли я его ножом? Или из пистолета? Избиваю до смерти, может быть? Хватит ли мне ярости? Хватит ли сил? Что я говорю после? Что я чувствую? Где буду на следующий день? А через год? Я понятия не имею. Моего будущего пока нет. Пока мы не придем туда и не сделаем это.

— Ножом.

— Что?

— Мы сделаем это ножом. Я выбрал ритуал с извлечением сердца. Сначала нужно перерезать горло. Потом нам понадобится пила, кусачки, сосуд для крови, защитные очки, полиуретановые перчатки, чтобы не порезаться, вскрывая грудную клетку. Ты просил продумать инвентарь — всё это в багажнике. Также я достал труп.

— Труп?

— Мы должны попробовать извлечь сердце из грудной клетки, чтобы на месте сделать это быстро и без неожиданностией. Или тебе уже случалось делать такое раньше?

Чарльз судорожно сглотнул. На самом деле, Эрик затруднился бы сказать, кто из них двоих в этот момент был в большем ужасе.

***

Десятое ноября, как и любая другая важная дата, наступило неожиданно быстро.

Эрика, впрочем, весь день занимала подготовка к одиннадцатому, но где-то на краешке памяти тревожным пятном маячила мысль: сегодня вечером. Сегодня вечером Чарльз станет убийцей, а он поможет ему в этом.

Испытание с трупом Чарльз, к разочарованию Эрика, выдержал с честью. Был бледен, нервничал, но почти всё сделал сам, хотя Эрик несколько раз порывался отобрать у него инструменты. Зрелище Чарльза, в окровавленных перчатках, заляпанных кровью очках, с кусочком человеческой кости, запутавшимся в волосах, наверное, будет ему сниться в кошмарах. Хотя на почетное место в кошмарах после сегодняшней ночи будет еще пара кандидатов.

Перед уходом из штаба Эрик попрощался с Эммой, которая, кажется, что-то подозревала, хотя Фред его не выдал.

— Ты нашел своего друга, — мимоходом обронила она, констатируя факт.

— Он нашел меня, — продолжать разговор Эрику не хотелось.

— Знаешь, я помню, что часто упрекала тебя за отношения с ним, но после стольких лет... я смирилась, что его присутствие в твоей жизни неизбежно.

— Ты, как всегда, великолепно формулируешь, — Эрик усмехнулся. — Но? Наверное, есть какое-то «но»?

— Скорее «и». И также неизбежно ваше противостояние друг другу, потому что вы слишком разные.

Эрику некстати вспомнилось, как слаженно они с Чарльзом по очереди перекусывали кусачками ребра трупа.

— За то время, что мы с ним не виделись, — кисло произнес он, — разница несколько сгладилась.

— Неужели? Тогда я зря перестала его опасаться.

Трудно было выкинуть эти ее слова из головы.

***

— Я еще раз хотел бы кое-что повторить. Несколько важных правил.

В небольшом фургоне, оформленном под машину энергетической службы, они направлялись к загародному дому Эдвина Ноора. По дороге они заново обсудили все детали, проверили снаряжение и пистолеты с ампулами со снотворным. Фред сидел за рулем, а Эрик с Чарльзом устроились в кузове фургона, так что он не мог их слышать.

— И если я увижу, что ты собираешься эти правила нарушить, я вырублю снотворным тебя и затолкаю в багажник, — Эрик не шутил, и Чарльз не улыбнулся. — Маска и перчатки должны оставаться на тебе всё время. Даже если покажется, что проще что-то сделать без перчаток, а потом протереть место, до которого дотронулся — снимать перчатки нельзя. Снимать маску нельзя. Даже если Ноор узнает тебя под ней, обратится к тебе — ты никак не должен подтверждать, кем ты являешься.

— Я вообще не намерен с ним разговаривать. И я принимаю эти правила, Эрик. Я с ними абсолютно согласен.

Какое-то время они ехали молча.

— Ты отказался от попыток отговорить меня? — поинтересовался Чарльз.

— Мне показалось, я не смогу отговорить тебя, даже если свяжу и посажу на цепь.

— Это что, одна из твоих старых тайных фантазий с моим участием?

— Не льсти себе.

Человек, пару дней назад разделывавший труп и собиравшийся сделать то же самое с более свежим экземпляром, считал, что Эрик может иметь сексуальные фантазии о нем? Ну, допустим, может. Но обсуждать это в данный момент казалось неуместным. Чтобы избежать продолжения разговора, Эрик нагнулся к рюкзаку, делая вид, что увлечен проверкой содержимого.

Фред высадил их недалеко от дома Ноора и поехал к подстанции. Он должен был дважды отключить электричество — на 119 секунд, пока они будут перелезать через ограду, и потом еще на столько же, как только получит сообщение от Эрика, что они подобрались к дому. Если электричества не будет ровно две минуты — включится автономный генератор, а охрана прочешет территорию. Кратковременные перебои здесь были нередки, поэтому устраивать проверку раньше времени они не станут. Чарльз это уже пробовал несколько раз, издалека наблюдая в бинокль, как поведут себя охранники. Эрику было интересно, кто тогда ездил для него на подстанцию играться с электричеством.

Когда они залегли в высокой траве у боковой ограды, наблюдая за домом, Эрик решил спросить об этом.

— Кто тебе помогал на подстанции раньше?

— А какая разница?

— Ну, ты почему-то не воспользовался снова помощью того человека, а обратился ко мне.

— Я бы обратился к тебе в любом случае.

— И, если бы мы не взяли Фреда, ты отправил бы меня на подстанцию, а в дом пошел бы один? Или тот, кто помогал тебе в прошлый раз, согласился бы сделать это снова?

— Не согласился бы. Он помогал мне, пока я не рассказал ему, что собираюсь совершить убийство.

— Кто это был?

— Почему тебя это так интересует?

«Потому что я умираю от ревности», — раздраженно подумал Эрик, но вслух сказал другое.

— Я мало знаю о твоей жизни в последние два года. Да и раньше, когда ты навещал меня в тюрьме, мы говорили в основном обо мне. Черт, я только сейчас понял это. Прости.

Чарльз пожал плечами, как будто говоря: проехали. Но Эрику важно было разобраться с этим вопросом.

— Я не то чтобы пытаюсь оправдаться, но... я так мало спрашивал о твоей личной жизни, потому что боялся услышать что-то, что меня огорчит.

— Да не было у меня никакой личной жизни! — Чарльз невольно повысил голос, потом испуганно оглянулся за ограду, но не заметил никого поблизости, и договорил тише: — Я работал. Расследовал скандалы и слухи. Частенько лежал, как мы сейчас, в траве с биноклем, блокнотом и камерой. Наверное, это был мой способ справиться с тем, что случилось с тобой. А помогал мне Хэнк. Помнишь его? — Эрик кивнул. — Мы раскапывали прошлое Ноора вместе. На него, кстати, готовилось похожее покушение. Так что скрывались после смерти Рейвен мы тоже вместе.

— Мне еще в университете казалось, что он по тебе сохнет.

— Эрик, ради бога! Он любил Рейвен, они встречались. Ее смерть потрясла его. Но, кажется, он сильнее винит себя, чем Ноора. Что недооценил опасность.

— Это глупо.

— Глупости и делают нас людьми.

Телефон Эрика издал тихое стрекотание, похожее на пение сверчка. От Фреда пришло сообщение, что он готов отключать электричество.

— Всё готово. Начали? — спросил Эрик.

— Начали, — кивнул Чарльз.


	3. Chapter 3

Двух минут им едва хватило, чтобы преодолеть ограду с колючей лентой. Но Чарльз тренировался, а Эрик был в прекрасной физической форме. Так что когда темнота рассеялась, они уже укрылись за деревом, недосягаемые для глаз охранников и объективов камер. Неторопливо, осторожно, короткими перебежками, сигналя друг друга знаками, они стали пробираться к дому, крепко сжимая пистолеты со снотворным. За плечами у обоих висели увесистые рюкзаки с остальным оружием, оборудованием и защитными костюмами.

Оба помнили наизусть путь через сад по слепым пятнам, карту которых составил Чарльз. А вот около дома стояли камеры с датчиками движения, их и предстояло обойти во время второго отключения электричества.

Когда они оказались на границе действия камер с датчиками, Эрик оглянулся на Чарльза, но если у того и были какие-то сомнения, то внешне это никак не проявлялось. Он немного раскраснелся и только. Они заняли удобную позицию, и Эрик выслал Фреду второе сообщение.

Свет погас, стало чертовски темно. Кто-то выругался, как в первый момент показалось — совсем близко, но Чарльз легонько толкнул Эрика в плечо, как бы говоря: ничего, нас не заметят, вперед. Двумя безшумными тенями они проскользнули на терассу, перепрыгнув через деревянные перила. Глаза уже начали привыкать к темноте. Взламывать замки, тем более такие простые, как был установлен тут на стеклянной двери, ведущей в дом, Эрик научился еще в студенческие годы. Мысленно от отсчитывал секунды. Оставалась еще минута. С замком он справился секунд за двадцать. Дверь слегка скрипнула, открываясь. Но они не стали осторожничать и прислушиваться, быстро вошли внутрь, закрыли дверь и опустились на пол, чтобы, когда свет зажжется, их не было видно с улицы. Некстати подумалось, что из них с Чарльзом вышли бы неплохие грабители.

Эта часть дома осталась темной, когда электричество восстановилось, но всё равно стало светлее за счет светильников на улице. Чарльз снова тронул Эрика за плечо, призывая двигаться к следующей цели — распределительный щиток находился в соседнем коридоре. Когда они уже заворачивали за угол, перемещаясь на корточках, Эрик услышал шаги на терассе, а потом кто-то — видимо, охранник — несколько раз дернул за ручку, проверяя, заперта ли дверь. Похоже, некоторое беспокойство эти перебои с электричеством охране всё же доставили.

С подключением к оптоволоконному кабелю Чарльз возился минут десять. Еще десять минут занял взлом локальной сети. Потом он взглянул на Эрика, и тот ободряюще кивнул. Это был один из самых опасных моментов — замена изображения с камер на вчерашнее. Если кто-то из охранников или обитателей дома сейчас был виден на одной из камер, то секунду спустя картинка поменяется, и если это заметят — догадаются о взломе.

Чарльз нажал на клавишу, и они оба невольно затаили дыхание. Секунда. Десять. Еще десять. Тишина. Эрик отослал Фреду короткое: «Ок», они быстро собрали аппаратуру в рюкзаки и направились к лестнице, ведущей наверх — спальня Ноора была на втором этаже.

Темнокожая девушка в длинной ночной рубашке появилась из-за поворота так внезапно, что от неожиданности они оба выпалили: «Вот черт!».

М-да, до успешных грабителей им всё же было еще далеко. А вот девушка отреагировала почти спокойно и, замерев, рассматривала их обоих расширившимися, как блюдца, глазами.

Эрик пришел в себя первым и поднял пистолет с ампулами.

— Нет, — тихо сказал Чарльз, накрывая его ладонь своей. — Не надо. Она не будет поднимать шум.

Глаза девушки стали еще больше, а потом она медленно отвернулась от них, будто обдумывая, привиделись ей или нет два мужика в черных костюмах и масках, один из которых целился в нее из пистолета.

— Удачи, — сказала она и исчезла за дверью.

Стряхнув оцепенение, Эрик прошептал:

— Знаешь ее? Твой шпион у Ноора?

— Да, — коротко ответил Чарльз, ничего больше не объясняя.

Без дальнейших сюрпризов они поднялись наверх.

Спальня Ноора была самой дальней по коридору, остальные комнаты на втором этаже пустовали.

Ноор запирался на ночь на ключ, но и с этим замком Эрик быстро справился. Войдя внутрь, они заперли за собой дверь. С другого конца комнаты — а она была огромной — раздавался басистый храп.

Чарльз вытащил из рюкзака три неоновые палочки, сломал их и разложил треугольником так, чтобы почти вся комната была неярко освещена. Эрик поставил свой рюкзак на пол и стал доставать оттуда инструменты и аккуратно раскладывать их на журнальном столике. Было странно делать всё это, пока их жертва спала, но разве было бы менее странно, если бы она бодрствовала?

В центр комнаты они поставили стул, рядом положили скотч.

Взяли пистолеты со снотворным и пошли к кровати. Наклонившись над спящим Ноором, они пошарили под подушками каждый со своей стороны. Эрик, подошедший справа, быстро наткнулся на пистолет, вытащил его, показал Чарльзу и воткнул за ремень брюк.

— У него может быть что-нибудь еще, нож или баллончик, близко не подходим, — тихо сказал Чарльз и добавил громче: — Ноор. Ноор, просыпайся.

И сорвал одеяло. Храп стих, мужчина слегка шевельнулся, перевернулся на спину, в темноте блеснули белки глаз.

— Не делай резких движений. Медленно встань и иди к стулу.

— Ксавье? — хрипло спросил Ноор. — Чарльз Ксавье, ты?

Эрик выдернул из-под его головы подушку и повторил то, что сказал Чарльз.

— Медленно встань и иди к стулу.

— Хорошо, ладно, — он медленно сел. — Чарльз Ксавье и его друг... Мистер Маккой, должно быть? Мы с вами не были лично знакомы.

— Тебе лучше помолчать.

— А точно будет лучше? — Ноор осторожно слез с кровати и встал.

Это был крепкий мужчина чуть ниже Эрика ростом, мускулистый, в драке с ним пришлось бы нелегко. Поэтому Эрик сделал еще шаг назад и лучше прицелился. В чертах лица Ноора было что-то восточное, возможно — арабское, и Эрику он немного напоминал ящерицу или змею. И разговаривал так, будто вот-вот зашипит, как разозленная кобра.

— Помогите!!! Охрана, сюда! — вдруг заорал Ноор изо всех сил.

Эрик вздрогнул, палец на курке напрягся. А вот Чарльз остался спокоен.

— Эта комната со звукоизоляцией. У тебя же много секретов, да, Ноор?

— И вижу, что не все из них мне удалось сохранить в тайне, — казалось, тот не очень огорчился, что попытка не удалась. — Предатели, всюду и всегда, в любые времена.

Его глаза странно блеснули, будто он вспоминал что-то случившееся давно, но всё еще вызывающее гнев.

— К стулу. Двигайся.

Они пошли к центру комнаты, Ноор чуть впереди, медленно и уверенно.

— Так что же, Чарльз Ксавье? Что это будет? Похищение, пытки, шантаж, убийство? Не думал, что ты решишься на такое.

— Просто заткнись.

— Дай мне шанс переубедить тебя.

— Ты это серьезно?

Ноор остановился и повернулся к Чарльзу, Эрик шагнул к ним ближе.

— Самое печальное: если бы ты поверил мне... если бы вместо того, чтобы считать меня безумцем и маньяком, ты поверил и присоединился — этот союз мог бы приблизить меня к цели больше, чем всё остальное, что я пробовал. Потому что ты, Чарльз Ксавье, в том настоящем мире, который у меня никак не получается вернуть на место — был бы одним из самых могущественных людей.

— А для этого мне пришлось бы всего лишь умереть?

— Мы особенные, смерти для нас — нет.

— Ну да, конечно, садись, — Чарльз ткнул дулом пистолета Ноору в плечо, подталкивая к стулу.

Тот неохотно сел. Эрик спрятал пистолет, взял скотч и начал тщательно привязывать его за руки и ноги к стулу.

— Смерти нет, — тем временем продолжил нести бред Ноор. — Я умираю и возрождаюсь уже пять тысяч лет. Я помню египетских фараонов и византийских императоров, монгольских ханов и русских царей...

— Индейцев-кокаинщиков и китайских курителей опиума? — вторил ему Чарльз. — Что ты принял, Ноор? Какая нелепая чушь.

— Меня нельзя убить, — уверенно заявил Ноор.

— Вот и проверим, — с раздражением ответил Чарльз.

Взял у закончившего Эрика скотч и оторвал кусок, чтобы залепить Ноору рот. Тот, увидев это, успел еще прошипеть:

— Ты не сможешь!

— И это мы тоже проверим.

Чарльз отошел на шаг, поднял пистолет и сказал:

— Эдвин Ноор, больше ты никому не причинишь зла. Может быть, смерть поможет тебе оказаться в этом твоем правильном мире. Но больше ты никого туда не заберешь. Я обещаю: больно не будет, — и Чарльз выстрелил снотворным ему в грудь.

Ноор заморгал и замотал головой, пытаясь справится со сном, но проиграл этот бой, и меньше чем через минуту его глаза закрылись.

Чарльз щелкнул пальцами у самого его лица, и когда Ноор не отреагировал, глубоко вздохнул, спрятал пистолет, подошел к столу и взял один из лежащих сбоку дождевиков. Они захватили их, чтобы уберечься от брызг крови. Чарльз надел свой, а потом потянулся за большим ножом, которым предстояло перерезать Ноору горло.

Эрик понял: всё. Вот он, этот момент. Точка невозврата. Он чувствовал себя так, будто наблюдает за происходящим со стороны, что он лишь зритель, как в кинотеатре. Пришел посмотреть на главную драму своей жизни.

Всё это время он надеялся, что Чарльз сам откажется от задуманного. Или что-то ему помешает. Какая-то высшая сила, быть может. Эрик в волнении огляделся по сторонам. Никого. Только Чарльз, спящий Ноор... и он сам.

Чарльз заметил, что он стоит неподвижно, и окликнул:

— Эрик? Оденься тоже.

И тогда Эрик вышел из оцепенения и сказал:

— Нет.

Отбросил свой пистолет с ампулами, достал из-за ремня пистолет Ноора, проверил обойму — настоящий, боевой. И прицелился.

***

Чарльз замер, стоя у стула с ножом в руках в нелепом полиэтиленовом плаще.

Эрик целился не в него. Он целился в спящего Эдвина Ноора.

— Я сделаю это не ради тебя, а ради себя.

— Эрик, что за ерунда? Опусти оружие!

— Нет. Я возьму эту ношу на себя, мне не впервой. Ты ведь знаешь... из всех людей на свете, знаешь — тогда, во время протестов, я убил полицейского. И ты знаешь, что это сделало меня другим. Тем, кого тебе тяжело было принять. Ты — смог. Я — не смогу. Оставайся собой. Ты нужен мне таким, каким я люблю тебя.

— Эрик!

— Это эгоистично и нечестно, я знаю. Но ты... ты держишь меня на краю тьмы. Если мы свалимся туда оба, никто из нас не спасется. Ты — мой ориентир, мой моральный компас...

— Путеводная звезда, блядь, — выругался Чарльз.

— И это тоже.

— Еще, может, свет в окошке?

— Да. Как бы нелепо это не звучало — да. Можешь смеяться.

Чарльз не засмеялся.

— Я выжил в тюрьме только благодаря тебе. И мне еще много раз понадобится твоя поддержка. Твоя вера в меня. В то хорошее, что есть во мне, и что видишь только ты один, — Эрик отчаянно махнул пистолетом. — Оставайся собой, Чарльз. Пожалуйста.

Оба тяжело дышали, будто пробежали много километров. Эрик мучительно пытался придумать, что еще сказать. И что делать, если всё сказанное — не сработает. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал такого отчаяния.

— И что тогда ты предлагаешь, просто уйти? — зло спросил Чарльз.

Эрик не сразу понял смысл вопроса, настолько странным было то, что Чарльз задал именно его. А потом нахлынуло понимание. Получилось. Каким-то непостижимым образом — получилось. Облегчение было таким сильным, что Эрика затрясло, и пистолет в вытянутой руке мелко задрожал.

— И положи пистолет ради бога, — добавил Чарльз. — А то еще отстрелишь себе палец или что-нибудь поважнее.

Эрик чуть не рассмеялся, но подумал, что это был бы не лучший момент. Он убрал пистолет, подошел к Чарльзу и забрал из его руки нож.

— Нет, — задумчиво сказал он, складывая всё разложенное на столе обратно в рюкзак. — Мы не можем просто уйти. Нам придется забрать Ноора с собой.

— С собой? Похитить?

— Да.

— А потом?

— Потом... посмотрим. Сейчас важно, чтобы его секта развалилась. Думаешь, его исчезновения будет достаточно, они не станут совершать самоубийство без него?

— Не станут, он должен присутствовать. Они придумают какую-нибудь высшую причину для его отсутствия и будут ждать и верить в его возвращение. Но ты не ответил, что мы будем с ним делать, держать взаперти? До каких пор?

— Мы будем судить его. Как только в стране установится новый порядок.

— Что установится?

— А это случится уже завтра, так что ждать придется недолго. Ты так много разузнал о Братстве, Чарльз. На самом деле, у тебя там нет знакомых, ты просто сам в него вступил, я прав? Под чужим именем. А новичков не допускают на собрания штаба. Поэтому ты знаешь, что мы что-то планируем, но не знаешь — что именно.

— Так что же вы планируете, Эрик? Что такое «НМ»? — Чарльз весь подобрался. Вон он, его Чарльз. Внимательный, цепкий, настойчивый, видящий его насквозь. Его вечный критик, бросающий ему интеллектуальный и эмоциональный вызов.

— Тебе это не понравится, — сказал Эрик и улыбнулся.

О да, Чарльзу это не понравится. Завтра утром начнется массированная кибер-атака, остановится работа всех государственных учреждений, бирж, банков. Пресса и каждый житель страны получит доступ к компрометирующим власть данным, собранных Братством. Будут похищены несколько ключевых политических фигур, которых вынудят подписать документы, в которых они откажутся от занимаемых должностей. Начнется хаос, и на обломках старого мира они построят новый. Забавно, что это немного перекликалось с бреднями Ноора.

— Я напишу Фреду, чтобы он к нам присоединился: дотащить Ноора вдвоем нам не под силу. Так что у нас есть немного времени. Начну с самого начала. С завтрашнего дня Братство будет называться «Новый Мир»...

Эрику вспомнились слова Эммы: «И также неизбежно ваше противостояние друг другу...». Чарльз в этом новом мире, наверное, станет его противником.

И это будет правильно.


End file.
